dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of stores at the Azara Mall
This is a list of stores at the Azara Mall. Anchor stores *Macy's *Sears *JCPenney *Nordstrom *Bloomingdales *BHS *Bed, Bath, and Beyond *Game (South Africa, only sells electronics, toys and cleaning goods, unlike the real one) *Kohl's *Target *Walmart *Big Kmart *Dillard's *Best Buy *Costco *Dick's Sporting Goods *Living Spaces *Burlington Coat Factory *IKEA *Marks & Spencer *Azara Malls Department Store *Aldi *Saks Fifth Avenue *Ames *Circuit City *ShopRite *The Home Depot *Lowe's *Stop & Shop *Lord & Taylor *Nemian Marcus *Tesco *ASDA *Wegmans *A&P *Pathmark *Waldbaum's *The Food Emporium *BJ's Wholesale Club *Sam's Club *Acme *Publix *Bi-Lo *Ingles *Winn-Dixie *Shaw's *Star Market *Sports Authority *Lidl *Mitsuwa Marketplace *Cardenas Banks *Bank of Azara *Metrobank Stores *Laserium Premium *Microsoft *Apple *Disney *Express *The Limited *Old Navy *Gap *Hollister *Abercrombie & Fitch/Kids *(Kids/Lady) Foot Locker *Loft *Lego *Forever 21 *Crazy 8 *The Children's Place *New York & Company *H&M *Finish Line *Banana Republic *Hot Topic *American Eagle Outfitters ** 77 Kids *Uniqlo *EKS *TheorySonic *Gymboree *GameStop *Ross Dress for Less *Payless ShoeSource/Kids *Ulta Beauty *Victoria's Secret/Pink *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Aldo *Barnes & Noble Booksellers *Party City *Tommy Hilfiger *Adidas *Pacsun *Bath & Body Works *T.J. Maxx *Vans *Aéropostale ** P.S. from Aéropostale *Charlotte Russe *Chanel *Louis Vuitton *Bvlgari *Daiso Japan *Reebok *Lacoste *Dolce & Gabana *Puma *Billabong *Nickelodeon *White House Black Market *Guess *Sunglass Hut *Spencer's *GNC Live Well. *A/X Armani Exchange *Michael Kors *Coach *Shoe Palace *Converse *OshKosh B'gosh *The Objectoon Entertainment Store *Dior *Virgin Megastore *Wet Seal *Bose *LG *Sony *Canon *Samsung *Hershey's *Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory *Skechers *Toys "R" Us ** Kids "R" Us *Staples *Fanzz *The North Face *Teavana *True Religion *Justice ** Brothers *DwnTwn *Motherhood Maternity *Pandora *M.A.C Cosmetics *Things Remembered *Kay Jewelers *LensCrafters *Windsor *Champs Sports *Zumiez *Shiekh *Sephora *Aerie *Orogold Cosmetics *Godiva *Sanrio *Box Lunch *Papaya *Kiehl's *Cotton On *FootAction *Sweet Factory *Bebe *Zales *See's Candies *Papyrus *Swarovski *Oakley *Brighton's *L'Occitane En Provence *Nine West *Hurley *Quicksilver *Tokyo Japanese Lifestyle *Daniel's Jewelers *Kevin Jewelers *Maxazria *Ann Taylor *Kenneth Cole *Rolex *Kay Jewelers *Michaels *Carter's *Garage *Tiffany & Co. *Crocs *Clarks *American Apparel *Avenue *Joann *BevMo! *Fallas Paredes *DressBarn *Diesel *Tesla *UGG Australia *Tory Burch *Talbots *Lane Bryant *Nautica *Perfumania *Polo Ralph Lauren *Kipling *Levi's *J.Crew *Athleta *Eastbay *Babies "R" Us *Woolworths *WWE *Playmobil *Orly *Ruum *Lipsy London *American Girl *Bob's Discount Furniture *7-Eleven *Wawa *Sheetz *Limited Too *Tony Hawk Gear Shop *Duchess Shoppe *Casey's General Store *Coldwater Creek *Universal Studios Store *Discovery *Perfumes 4 U *Borders *McKids *Azara News *Star Trek *Star Wars *Sesame Street General Store *SpongeBob StorePants *Google *Love Culture *Le Gourmet Chef *Kwik Trip *Circle K *Raymour & Flanigan *The Cosmetics Company Store *Modell's Sporting Goods *P.C. Richard & Son *Belk *Quick Chek *Holiday Stationstores *A-Plus Convienece Store *Kangaroo Express *Miniso *Garota *Cartoon Network Food court *Chicken Wings *Antonio Burgers *El Pollo Loco *McDonald's **McDonald's Playplace *In-N-Out Burger *Panda Express *Carl's Jr./Green Burrito *Burger King *Jack in the Box *Wendy's *Del Taco Bell *Rubio's *Potato Corner *Jolibee *Subway *Wetzel's Pretzels *Auntie Anne's *Cinnabon *KFC *Popeyes *Sbarro *Jamba Juice *Starbucks Coffee *Green Crush *Frankie & Benny's *Greggs *Krispy Kreme *Pizza Express *Taco Mazama *Abrakebabra ** O'Briens ** Gourmet Burger Kitchen ** Yo Sushi ** Bagel Factory *Chick King *Wagamama *Yasai Japanese Grill *L&L Hawaiian Barbecue *Ruby Thai Kitchen *Sarku Japan *Chick-fil-A *Church's Chicken *The Buffalo Spot *Tapioca Express *Great Khan's Mongolian BBQ *The Habit Burger Grill *Wienerschnitzel *Chipotle Mexican Grill *Cold Stone Creamery *Yoshinoya Beef Bowl *Ohana Hawaiian BBQ *Steak Escape *Nestlé Toll House *Hot Dog On A Stick *Charley's Philly Steaks *The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf *Hi BBQ *Ono Hawaiian BBQ *Pholicious Vietnamese Rice Noodle Soup *Arby's *Genghis Khan *Dairy Queen/Orange Julius *Five Guys *Häagen-Dazs *Peet's Coffee & Tea *Creamistry *Baskin-Robbins *It's Boba Time *Prinkipia's Frozen Yogurt *Mrs. Fields *Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers *Sharetea *Surf City Squeeze *Chicken Now *Sminster *Farmer Boys *StoneOven *Hero Certified Burgers *Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken *Dunkin' Donuts *Togo's *Maggie Moo's *Qdoba Mexican Eats *Frullati Cafe & Bakery *Blimpie *Great Steak & Potato Co. *Domino's Pizza Hut *Fuddruckers *Extreme Pizza *Roy Rogers *Round Table Pizza *Maui Tacos *Mountain Mike's Pizza *Long John Silver's/A&W *Gambino's Pizza *Carvel *McAlister's Deli *Moe's Southwest Grill *Schlotzsky's *Krystal *Great American Cookies *White Castle *Checkers *Hungry Howie's Pizza *Goodcents Subs & Pasta *Papa John's *Little Caesars Pizza Station *Chowking *Sam & Louie's New York Pizzeria *Anthony's Pizza & Pasta *Crumbs Bake Shop *Yogurt Mountain *Sweet Frog Premium Frozen Yogurt *16 Handles *Menchies Frozen Yogurt *Tutti Frutti *Cherry Berry Self-Serve Frozen Yogurt Bar *Coffee Time *Robin's Donuts *Noble Roman's Pizza *NY Pizza *Protein Bar *Happy's Pizza *Tudor's Biscuit World *Mr. Smoothie *Caribou Coffee *Cheeseboy: Grilled Cheese To Go *TCBY *Happy's Pizza *Cafe Rio *Cafe Carolina & Bakery *Frying Nemo *Oh My Cod *The Frying Scotsman *The Codfather *A Salt and Battery *Hardee's/Red Burrito *The Krusty Krab *Subz *Grill's *Pollo Tropical *Jimmy John's *Ben & Jerry's *Quiznos *Sonic *Mighty Taco Bueno *Saladworks *Boston Market *Taco Time *Biggby Coffee *Big Apple Bagels/My Favorite Muffin *Big Town Hero *Genghis Grill *Thai Express *Blaze Fast 'n Fired Pizza *Dippin' Dots *Rax Roast Beef *Bahama Bucks *Rita's Ice *Bonchon Chicken *Kyochon *Captain D's Seafood Kitchen *The Coffee Beanery *Specialty's Cafe & Bakery *Steak-Out *Chicken Express *Philly Pretzel Factory *American Deli *Chicken Salad Chick *Zoup! *America's Taco Shop *Kahala Coffee Traders *Maui Wowi Hawaiian *Sticks Kebob Shop *Submarina California Subs *Cereality *Miguel's Jr *Original Tommy's Hamburgers *Tokyo Tokyo *BareBurger *Just Salad *Mad Mex Fresh Mexican Grill *Rally's *Koya Japan *BurgerFi *Wow Cafe & Wingery *Manchu Wok *Einstein Bros. Bagels *Pinkberry *Potbelly Sandwich Shop *Whataburger *Gumby's Pizza & Wings *Braum's Ice Cream & Dairy Stores *Bruegger's Bagels *Hong Kong Express *Dilly's Deli *Amato's Sandwich Shop *Ameci Pizza & Pasta *Jimboy's Tacos *Extreme Pita *Samurai Sam's Teriyaki Grill *Mamma Ilardo's *AFC Sushi *Breyers Ice Cream *Oscar Mayer Hot Dogs *SuperPretzel *Pillsbury Bakery *Swirlberry *Booster Juice *Bigfoot Java *PDQ *Lion's Choice *Desert Moon Fresh Mexican Grille *Moonshine *The Food Shack *Colonel Kiev's Fried Chicken *Chickpea *Wrapido *The Big Salad *Oberweis Dairy *Burger Chef *Tim Hortons *Hot Dog City *Yogi Bear's Honey Fried Chicken *Chester's *Biscuitville *Pizza 73 *Panago Pizza *Firehouse Subs *The Pita Pit *Mucho Burrito *FreshBerry Frozen Yogurt *Freshens *Pizza Pro *Pizza Inn *241 Pizza *Giovanni's Pizza *Tubby's *Tully's Coffee *Fox's Pizza Den *East of Chicago Pizza *Jack's *Pollo Campero *Kung Fu Tea *Fresh & Co. *4food *Port of Subs *Chicken Shack *Krispy Krunchy Chicken *Gionino's Pizzeria *Costa Vida Fresh Mexican Grill *Foodjing! *Hot 'n Now *Stewart's *Grilled Cheese & Co. *Burrito Bell *Nathan's/Arthur Treacher's *Frosty & Rudolph's Fast Food Bar *The Tea Hut *NYPD Pizza *Pizza Delight *Edo Japan *Wok Box *The Boiling Crab *MOD Pizza *Taco Cabana *Yum-Yum Donuts *Simple Simon's Pizza *Hungry Jack's *Underground Railroad *Another Castle *Dannon YoCream *Original Pizza of Boston *Sandella's *Hot Dogs & More *Edy's Ice Cream *New York Deli & Pizza *Heidi's Brooklyn Deli *Toojay's Gourmet Deli *Green Mountain Coffee *Anthony & Sons Bakery *Red Rooster *Oporto *MOS Burger *Lotteria *Pizza-La *Aoki's Pizza *Gong Cha *Ding Tea *TBaar *Mr. Kimbob *Mang Inasal *Zagu *Snow Panda *Infinitea *The Halal Guys *Baja Fresh *Turks *I Love Milktea *(Bubble) Tea Station *Bon Appetea *Seoul Bibimbob *Boba Tea Company *7 Leaves Café *OPA! of Greece *Edo Japan *Koryo Korean BBQ *New York Fries *Joey's Seafood Restaurants *Famous Wok *Extreme Pita *New Asian Village *Tokyo Express *Freshii *Bar Burrito *Honeymee *Piadina Italian Market Sandwich *Uroko Café *Pita360 *SAJJ Mediterranean *DönerG Turkish & Mediterranean Grill *Burger Boss *The Pizza Press *Lollicup *Maui Hawaiian BBQ *Firehouse Subs *Churroholic *Taqueria de Anda *Alberto's Mexican Grill *Dog Haus *AhiPoki *Poki Bomb *Yan Tea *The Sandwich Spot *Poke Town *TLT Food *Falasophy *Blk Dot Coffee *SomiSomi *Bay Poke *Pazzo Gelato *Salata *New Moon Cafe *Pizza Studio *Fist of Fusion Island Grill *Grom Gelateria *PokiNometry *R&B Tea Games, Movies, Bakeries, Cafes, Restaurants, & more *Azara Arcade *Azara Theaters *Seven Three - An artist run gallery *Azara Ice Rink *Nickelodeon Universe Azara *California Pizza Kitchen *Lazy Dog *P.F. Chang's *Olive Garden *Costa Coffee *HomeTown Buffet *BJ's *Red Robin *Denny's *Paris Baguette *85° Bakery Cafe *Debenhams *The Cheesecake Factory *Texas Roadhouse *Rainforest Cafe *TGI Fridays *Buffalo Wild Wings *El Torito *Applebee's *Chili's *Souplantation *Outback Steakhouse *Romano's Macaroni Grill *Wood Ranch BBQ & Grill *Mimi's Cafe *IHOP *Yard House *Porto's Bakery & Cafe *Azara: Official Restaurant *Kabuki Japanese Restaurant *Lucille's Smokehouse Bar-B-Que *Hooters *Islands Fine Burgers & Drinks *Dave & Buster's *Ruby's Diner *Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. *Panera Bread *Tony Roma's *Claim Jumper *Vegas Seafood Buffet *24 Hour Fitness *24 Hour Pool *Black Angus Steakhouse *Wingstop *Chuck E. Cheese's *Gen Korean BBQ House *Urban Seoul *Capital Seafood Restaurant *Friendly's *Noodles & Company *California Fish Grill *Jersey Mike's Subs *The Flame Broiler *Pick Up Stix *California Tortilla *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Elevation Burger *Crispers *Sticky Fingers Smokehouse *Red Lobster *Smokey Bones *The Flying Biscuit Cafe *Bahama Breeze *Jason's Deli *Aladdin's Castle *Ledo Pizza *Cracker Barrel *Waffle House *Freddy's Frozen Custard & Steakburgers *Happy Joe's *Happy Chef *Country Kitchen *Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen *Fox & Hound Sports Tavern *The Ground Round *Crabby Joe's Tap & Grill *Coffee Culture *SPIN! Neapolitan Pizza *5 & Diner *Bobby's Burger Palace *Johnny Brusco's New York Style Pizza *Cheeburger Cheeburger *Tom + Chee *Shake Shack *Lyfe Kitchen *Burger 21 *Ruth's Chris Steak House *Planet Wings *Cluck-U Chicken *Godfather's Pizza *Ponderosa Steakhouse *Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria *Hurricane Grill & Wings *Teriyaki Madness *Bob Evans Farmhouse Restaurant *Perkins *Ruby Tuesday *Golden Corral *Zaxby's *1000 Degrees Neapolitan Pizzeria *Sweet Tomatoes *Fresh Choice *Furr's Fresh Buffet *Gatti's Pizza *America's Incredible Pizza Company *John's Incredible Pizza *Steak 'n Shake *Happi House Restaurant *Camille's Sidewalk Cafe *Ryan's Grill, Buffet & Bakery *Eat 'n Park *Gusteau's *Black-eyed Pea *Boston Pizza *Peter Piper Pizza *Carrows *Coco's Bakery & Restaurant *Bill Miller Bar-B-Q *Miller's Ale House *Monster Mini Golf *Bonefish Grill *Johnnie's New York Pizzeria *Chevys Fresh Mex *Original Joe's *Original Roadhouse Grill *The Original Pancake House *Newk's Eatery *Burger Lounge *Mellow Mushroom *Pret A Manger *Bertucci's *Au Bon Pain *Gold Star Chili *CiCi's Pizza *Skyline Chili *Stevi B's Pizza Buffet *Fazoli's *Johnny Rockets *Alonti Cafe & Catering *Gerry's Grill *Koo Koo Roo *BurgerMeister *Ivar's *Famous Dave's *Sizzler *Joe's Crab Shack *Sonny's Real Pit Bar-B-Q *Luby's *Bono's Pit Bar-B-Q *Broadway Pizza *Buffalo Wings & Rings *Cosi *Corner Bakery Cafe *Logan's Roadhouse *Eggspectation *Egg Harbor Cafe *Jimmy's Egg *Le Peep *Hoss's Family Steak & Sea House *Village Inn *Shakey's Pizza Parlor *Dinosaur Bar-B-Q *Good Times Burgers & Frozen Custard *Chi-Chi's *Showbiz Pizza *Jeepers! *Discovery Zone *Steak & Ale *Bennigan's *Huddle House *The Pasta House Co. *Sweetgreen *Smashburger *Souper Salad *Merzi *Champps Americana *Nando's *Brewster's Restaurant *Sky Zone *Bakers Square *Shari's Restaurant & Pies *Joey's Seafood *Shane's Rib Shack *Country Cookin *Rib City *Milestones Grill & Bar *The Dixie Cafe *Teddy's Bigger Burgers *National Coney Island *Bensi *Eggsmart *Old Country Buffet *Austin Grill *Arthur's Tavern *Country Pride Restaurant *Iron Skillet *KidZania Azara *The French Baker *Goldilocks *Din Tai Fung *Kuya J *BonChon Chicken *Greenwich *The Shrimp Shack *Hiccups Tea House *Frida Mexican Cuisine *Shake Shack *Gyu Kaku *Lemonade *Vegas Seafood Buffet *Vikings *Max's *Shogun *Ghirardelli *Kang Ho-dong Baekjong *Stacked *Giligans *Tokyo Bubble Tea *Serenitea *The Aristocrat *Gumbo *La Huasteca *Yoshiharu Ramen *Fifty One *The Pizza Press *Cheesetella *Okbingsul *Gangnam House *School Food *TNN Korean Tang and Noodle House *Aji Limon *Qrious Plate *Icy Cream Roll *Protein Lab *Cauldron Ice Cream *Zero Express/Degrees *State & Main Kitchen Bar *The Hummus Factory *PhởTos *Smoothiverse *Pokiopolis *Burgeristic *Happy Lemon ** Summery Bakery *Boiling Point *Marie Callender's *Ten Ren's Tea Time *Yogurtland *Nekter Juice Bar *Mizu Sushi Bar & Grill *The Counter *Sagami *Noah's Bagels *Board & Brew *Boudin SF *Churned Creamery *BCD Tofu House *Mendocino Farms *The Winery Restaurant & Wine Bar *Pei Wei *Bar Louie *Sixtea *BCD Tofu House *Hong Kong Banjum *Yunchun *Súp Noodle Bar *Ki Sushi & Sake Bar *Menchie's Frozen Yogurt *Kopan Ramen *Noodle St *Hello Sushi *China One *Pho 77 *Urbane Cafe *Doc Burnsteins Ice Cream Lab *LA Hot Duck *Squares Hot Pot *LA Brisket *Tea Bar & Organics *Tous Les Jours *Atami Xpress *Slurping Noodles *Yummy Pho & Bo Ne *Ocean Pho *King's Fish House *TAPS Fish House & Brewery *RA Sushi Bar *Craft Burrito Company *Sushiya *Veggie Grill *Del Frisco's Grill *BRIO Tuscan Grille *Pressed Juicery *Javier's *Paul Martin’s American Grill *Meet Fresh *Coco Ichibanya *Kura Revolving Sushi Bar *Ajisen Ramen *Kona Loa Coffee *India Grill *Pirates Kitchen *Oggi's *Zov's *Pita Grill *Red Mango *Tom Urban *Lawry's Carvery *Wolfgang Puck Bar & Grill *George's Greek Grill *Sprinkles Cupcakes *Dominique Ansel Bakery *Marmalade Cafe *The Crack Shack *Toscanova *RockSugar Southeast Asian Kitchen *Trastevere *Nacho Daddy *Pampas Churrascaria *Earl of Sandwich *Ocean One Bar & Grille *Bruxie Original Fried Chicken & Waffle Sandwich *Nathan's Famous *Chin Chin *Gonzalez Y Gonzalez *Beerhaus *E.Tea *Bruxie Original Fried Chicken & Waffle Sandwich *Meet Fresh Vending machines *Coca-Cola *Pepsi *Mountain Dew *Tombstone *Tyson *Hot Nosh 24-7 *Hot Choice *Kraft Carryout Cafe *Diet Coke *Diet Pepsi *Diji-Touch *M&M's Hotels *Azara Tower hotel Defunct stores *Boys Too (2011-2016) Category:Mall store lists Category:Azara Mall